Till The Sun Comes Up
by emisonforever27
Summary: Emison Story: im really bad at summaries! With Spring Break under way, 6 girls go to Florida to have the time of their life meeting new people. Emily, Aria and Hanna meet Alison Cece and Spencer. No A and Cece is simply one of the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! this is the first fanfic i have ever written and i would really appreciate some constructive criticism?

For the sake of this story, there was no A, Cece was simply one of Alison's best friends. i genuinly have some really good ideas for this story and would love to share them.

here it goes...

"God this hotel is gorgeous!" the tall brunette exclaimed as she looked all around taking in her surroundings. Aria, Emily and Hanna are currently stood in the lobby of the Santa Parlour Hotel just on the edge of the coast. They had always wanted to spend Spring Break in Florida. They had now officially started their Spring Break and the three girls couldn't be any more excited.

After Emily, Hanna and Aria gathered their key cards and their belongings, they made their way to the elevator to get into their hotel rooms for the next few weeks. Emily was in a world of her own, thinking about the loud music, drinking games, parties on the beach, girls in bikinis… The hot drunk college girls sparked a little flame in Emily as she planned all the ways to defile girls on the beach- A fantasy she was going to conquer this trip. Emily felt a pull within her thighs as she thought about all the _fun_ she was going to have.

Emily's internal monologue spoke to her, telling her to grab her key card, run to her room, get into her bikini and get so drunk she would forget her own name. However, she, Hanna and Aria had agreed to get into their rooms unpack and catch up on their sleep as they had been awake for at least 24 hours and they wanted to be fully refreshed for the first night of Spring Break!

"Han, Aria, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom, you know how I can't pee on a plane" Emily says whilst walking away from the pair.

"We will meet you up there Em" Aria replies.

Walking out of the bathroom, Paige briefly came and flooded her mind as she realised one of their songs was playing in the lobby. Paige left to go to UCLA and never looked back… Not that Emily could blame her now, she remembers when she used to dream about getting Away from Rosewood and starting a fresh slate at college. That's exactly what she did. When Paige broke up with her, the sweet sensitive Emily changed. when she started college, she gained a small reputation of being a "player" as time progressed the reputation became bigger and bigger as it got to the point where even straight girls were even falling into the hands of Emily for the night. Hanna and Aria were the ones who put the pieces of Emily's heart back together along with many drunken one night stands. It was fair to say that the swimmer was quite proud of her reputation, she knew that nobody could resist her charm and cocky confidence. As the song begins to frustrate her, she finally moves on her way to the elevator, picking up her speed.

Suddenly out of nowhere, she is snapped back to reality when another body slams into her as she realises she blatantly walked into someone. Embarrassed she looks up at the poor woman, "good god I'm sorry I didn't see you there, are you okay?" the swimmer says as she bends to help the poor blonde.

*** _10 minutes earlier_ ***

She wasn't really listening to Cece and Spencer as she was taking in her first impression of her home for the next 2 weeks.

Alison stands in the middle of the hotel lobby taking in the exquisite view before her. She had just checked into her luxury hotel, shining white marble floors with golden features and a giant golden chandelier dangling in the centre of the ceiling. Alison was amazed.

The trio wanted to stay longer in Florida but the three decided that 2 weeks would be enough as they wanted to go back and visit their loved ones. Now Alison was here, she never wanted to leave.

She wasn't surprised that Spencer and Cece totally abandoned her in the lobby, the whole taxi ride was the two exclaiming that they wanted to get straight in their rooms, dump the luggage, get into their best swimsuit and head straight out to the beach and kick off their Spring Break.

Realising she had been left, Alison slowly strolls toward the elevator and presses the button to summon the lift. Out of nowhere she feels a clash of someone else bump into her. After regaining her balance, anger was quickly building up within her. Taking her anger out on the girl she bumped into. "god watch where you are going you moron" she barked. "good god I'm so sorry I was daydreaming are you okay?" the other girl replies with not minding the fact she had just been insulted. Alison instantly goes for her bag which is now on the ground, not hearing the brunette as her frustration begins to leave her and embarrassment fills her quickly. The lack of co-ordination startles the two as they both bend down to pick up the blonde's bag when they knock heads.

"OUCH! Sorry again!" the blonde hears her this time and she looks up to match the soft voice to a face and when she does she, suddenly doesn't care about the small incident. As soon as she makes eye contact, Emily feels something deep in her stomach. "oh my fucking god" the brunette thinks. Emily can't help but curse as she sees the blonde for the first time and her previous pull between her legs comes back 10 times harsher. Just looking at this girl was fun all in itself but Emily doesn't do anything to stop the inappropriate thoughts now rushing through her mind as she analyses each detail about the blonde's face. From the freckles across the bridge of her nose to her heart-shaped lips.

"Its fine don't worry about it" Alison replied sympathetically. "Are you sure you're okay? Emily asked with a smirk and a high octave at the end insinuating to get a name out of the stunning girl she just walked into. "Alison and yeah like I said I'm fine" Alison replies to Emily's question with a very small smile. Still smirking, "Emily, Emily Fields" is all Emily says with a wink as the flirtation begins to unleash. With that, the brunette keeps her eyes glued to Alison's as the "ding" of the lift gathers Emily's attention form the blonde beauty stealing her last final glance before they are separated.

Its then that Alison realises that this _Emily Fields_ had took the lift before her very eyes and she didn't even realise until it reopened, empty.

Wasn't the longest of chapter but i felt like it would be best to end it there.

Till next time...:)


	2. The Smirk

**So after posting the first chapter, i re-read it over again and the lack of capital letters made me want to rip my eyeballs out... i'm usually all over them? Hopefully this one is a lot better, hope you enjoy...**

Emily heads straight into her room, dumps her luggage on the floor and instantly jumps on her bed with her arms and legs stretched out like a giant starfish. She is overcome with a warm feeling in the pit of her chest as she realises that this trip is actually going to be fun.

She can't help but be grateful that her 2 best friends suggested that they have separated rooms as aria had said "she couldn't deal with the 2 of them for 3 weeks in a confined space". She can't help but think of a certain blonde who recently called her a moron. A million and one questions are currently rolling through her head. "Is she single?" "Where is she from?" "How great would she look in a bikini?" just like that, Emily was determined to see the girl again.

She takes a silent moment to appreciate her mother and father offered to pay for her luxury suite. It was gigantic! It was a lovely big open space with a 58-inch flat screen TV, fridge filled with all sorts of drinks and snacks, To the right of the living room was the master bedroom with a queen-sized bed covered in fresh white sheets. Joined to the bedroom was the bathroom with a walk in shower which could probably fit the entire of Florida in there. In the bedroom and living room, had the giant arch doorway which led to the open balcony overlooking the beach filled with life as many other people enjoying the Spring Break.

 _"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"_

"EMILY FIELDS OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY AND TIRED I AM?"

The sound of Hanna's booming voice made Emily chuckle.

"EM?! OPEN THE DOOR, IM CONCERNED RODNEY IS GONNA BLOW" Aria shouted.

"Who the fuck is Rodney?" Hanna asked Aria sounding genuinely concerned casually having a conversation with Aria in the hallway.

By this point Emily was crying with laughter on the other side of the door. As she opened the door she tried to contain her laughter as she looked her blonde best friend in the eye and told her, "Rodney is the big angry vein located on the side of your head!"

"OH MY GOD NOOOOOOO!" Hanna shouted

As soon as she said it, there was no going back! Emily ran to the opposite side of her room dodging her TV and sofa as Hanna chased her around.

She tackled Emily onto the floor and started to tickle her all over while Aria stood there giggling at her 2 crazy best friends.

 _*** About 2 hours later***_

After finishing off the last of their pizza, Em suggests they all head out.

"Come on guys it's time to go out, get drunk and have some fun!"

"I'm kinda done for the day" Aria sighs

"Aria Montgomery, I will not settle till your wearing some sort of clothing that you have probably made yourself and we are out on that beach having a good time" Emily yelled, solely thinking about the blonde she had met earlier and how she wants her back in this very hotel room screaming her name for the whole of Florida to hear.

"Jeez Em what got into you? Last night, we did all agree to just catch up on some sleep and head out when we were all fully refreshed and caught up on the sleep we missed" Hanna questioned noticing something is up with her best friend.

"Nothing has gotten into me, I just really wanted to go out and party? How about we just go to the hotel's bar for a little bit come back and crash?" the swimmer suggests

"Fine! I'm down" Hanna declares

"Let's go! Meet at the lift in 30 minutes?"

"Done! See you there!"

"GO SPENCE GO!" the bar cheered.

What started off as three friends having quiet drinks at the bar, turned into a full group chugging competition as soon as Alison, Spencer and Cece walked into the room. Now they were the centre of attention as Spencer was now defiantly buzzed as Cece was well on her way along with Alison being stone cold sober. She had been drinking for a while now but there was something inside of her that made her feel like she wasn't enjoying herself. Probably to do with the fact that she just saw on Instagram a photo of her ex- girlfriend enjoying spring break in Cancun. " _probably being the slut she is_ "- Alison thought to herself, feeling the hatred for Samara flare.

Ali blames Samara for her new founded trust issues. Putting so much time and effort into a relationship that ended up with herself crying herself to sleep every night. She refused to go through the pain again.

All the negative thoughts in her mind that wouldn't let her enjoy herself. She sat at the opposite end of the room looking over at the crowd surrounding Cece and Spencer. She was happy to see them having a good time and laughing. Thinking to herself, she wishes she could have as much fun as her 2 other best friends.

She briefly thought back to the events of the day, from stepping off the airplane to bumping into the tall, tanned brunette "Emily Fields". The smirk Emily wore throughout their encounter stayed with Alison. She had seen smirks like that too many times. She flashes back to the clingy guys from house parties she went to back in her college days, lusting after Alison yet taking no for an answer. With the smirk and the confident, cocky attitude Emily wore, she can't help but feel enjoyment as well as annoyance from the fact, Emily probably thinks she will be getting into her pants. " _PFFT_ , _not in this century."_

Deciding to go to the bathroom, the blonde downed the 3 shots of tequila in front of her washing the strong burning sensation down with her gin and tonic. She stood and turned only to be bumped into by yet another human for the second time that day. She instantly looked up to see a familiar face that she had thought quite a lot about throughout the day.

"Well Emily Fields, are you going to be making a habbit out of this?" the blonde spoke out of annoyance and shock.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Emily's smirk grew on her face yet again clearly flirting with the girl she keeps thinking about. She can't help but feel amazement at the blonde as her name just rolls from her mouth.

 _I wonder how it sounds screaming from the top of her lungs? Good god Emily, get your thoughts together..._

Emily was slightly buzzed but she had complete control over everything she did.

Alison feels warmth spread throughout her, trying to contain her reddening cheeks showing off her stunning smile. That's when she realises that is the first time she smiled tonight…

Boy does Emily catch the smile.

"What's the deal with you then blondie? You got a significant other I should know about?" Clearly bothered even asking the question. _How could a girl like this be single?_

"Wouldn't you like to know" Alison felt a surge of electric talking to Emily. It was exciting.

"Usually I wouldn't, but can I buy you a drink?" Emily offered, changing the subject, letting a smirk out realising that the blonde wasn't going to answer her question. _I will take that as a green light then._

Just then she is brought out of her haze when the "player smirk" she likes to call it makes the next appearance. Within a matter of seconds, she felt a burst of anger infuriate her.

"No thanks! I bet you say that to all the girls" Alison cringes at the thought.

Just then, Emily steps closer to Alison's face super closely that Alison could feel her breath on her already red cheeks, her lips ghosted over the shell of Alison's ear when she whispers,

"Not of them was as stunning as you. Not even close"

Alison's breath hitches as she forgets how to breathe properly.

"look I'm not interested sorry"

With that the blonde storms past Emily, picks up her purse and leaves the bar.

Emily turns to see Hanna and Aria finally joining her.

"Hey Em, where are the drinks? I thought you were getting the first round? The petite brunette questions.

"Yeah I was just talking to someone, let's go order now"

"Anyone important?" Hanna tests.

"Apparently not…"

 **I enjoyed writing this chapter however i feel like i am lacking somewhere? Next chapter, i think i will try writing more POV's as i feel it would be good to get more of the characters thoughts across?**

 **Until next time folks...:)**


	3. Awkward Situations Are The Worst!

**A big thank you to everyone who has taken time to read/review etc this story! it means a lot. if there are any suggestions you would like to put forward, DM me!**

 **FUN FACT: I will be writing the whole chapter listening to 7/27 on repeat. I'm obsessed.**

 **Emily's POV**

 _Fuck my head hurts..._

I open my eyes and shut them immediately.

 _Last thing I remember is talking to Alison, Aria and Hanna finally came, now I'm here..._

I'm snapped from my thoughts when suddenly another human makes movement right next to me. She is naked. _Fuck now would be a great time to remember her name! Think Emily, think! Oh my god what do I do? Fuck it, just sneak out, and go to Han and Aria's place, and hopefully she will be gone by the time I get back._

I slowly peel back the covers and slip my legs over the side of the bed, making sure that whats-her-name is still sleeping. After pulling my robe over myself, I get to the front door and quietly turn the handle, slip myself through the tiniest of gaps and gently close the door.

I release the breath I was holding as I realise I had made my escape. Gathering my thoughts together, still staring at my hotel door, I turn my body and my eyes lay instantly to the blonde haired blue- eyed goddess that has probably just saw my recent movements. she is stood about a metre away from me, on a slant hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"Really? Looks like you had a _fun_ night..." she says with obvious distaste clenching her jaw.

I chuckle and decide to have some fun with her, "jealousy looks great on you, I kinda like it"

"So you did hook up with someone last night?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I respond, amused with the reaction I'm getting from her.

"The fact that you have just crept out of your own hotel room explains enough... along with the lovely mark she left on your neck" she points out with disgust.

I snap out of my upturned mood as I realise she defiantly knows my how my night ended up last night. "Your not interested, remember?" I respond with all the sass I have in me, starting to get annoyed as I'm reminded of my headache coming back 10 times harder.

She shakes her head clearly pissed, "so you go sleep with the first girl you lay your eyes on?"

"Look Alison, if it makes you feel any better, I feel like shit. What are you doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure you are stalking me?" I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't flatter yourself, my room is right here," she says, gesturing toward a room right next to mine."

Out of nowhere, I hear a rattle on the other side of the door.

My face drops as the door is snapped open and whats-her-name appears before my and my Queen.

 _FUCK!..._

She looks at me and smiles before turning her attention to the blonde next to me and reaches her hand and says "Hey I'm Alex"

 _ALEX! Thank god she said her name._

Alison introduces herself and I want to jump off the hotel balcony because the awkward tension is too much for my hungover self.

"Em where did you go to?" The blonde questions.

"I just... uhmmm.. just..."

I could feel myself digging a hole and I was going further and further down until Alison saved me. I feel like there are 100 pairs of eyes on me right now.

"I just wanted to ask Emily what time breakfast finished." Alison made up, like a expert.

I look at Ali silently thanking her in my head. God I want her right here right now.

"Oh okay, well Emily I gotta run, thank you for a great night..." Alex flirts to me and I can see Alison in the corner of my eye, glaring at me.

When Alex unexpectedly plants her lips on mine, I practically feel a hole burn in the side of my head because of the blonde.

Alex turns her body, winks at me and walks off while i awkwardly wave.

I turn to face Ali and genuinely look at her.

"Thanks i guess..."

"Don't thank me" with that, she strides past me without another word as I feel both anger and sadness radiate from her, I watch her turn into her room and slam the door shut.

Once again, I'm reminded of the headache I still have.

 **Alison's POV**

"Ali, what if we bump into Americano tonight?" Cece asks with the biggest grin on her face.

"Ce, I told you I'm not interested in her, doesn't matter anyway, chances are she will be finding a slut for the night."

"Spencer? I think we have a jealous Alison DiLaurentis on our hands."

"Oh god, the moment you start going crazy, I'm leaving!" Spencer jumps on the bandwagon.

"I'm not crazy when I get jealous and don't call me by my whole name, it sounds weird"

The 3 girls laugh together because they all knew that Ali may have taken her jealousy out on them in the past.

"Alison, you are so into her, its so obvious! Why are you in denial about this? Is it because of Samara?" Cece questions the girl again.

"No, i'm just not gonna let myself get fucked around, I came here to have fun with you two bitches! Anyway enough about me, can we just grab lunch go to the beach and party?!" The blonde begs.

"Jeez I thought you would never ask" Spencer sighs.

"Lets go!"

 **No ones POV**

The 3 girls ate their room service, got into their bikini's, packed bags and grabbed their best pair of sunglasses before heading to the beach across the road from the hotel. The beach was packed with groups of males and females all enjoying their vacations. The trio, found a spot, laid their towels and sat there baking in the sun.

***That Evening***

"EMILY FUCKING FIELDS YOU DARE LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW AND I WILL KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS BEACH IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Hanna was currently clinging onto Emily with dear life since Emily snuck up behind her while she was dipping her feet into the sea.

Emily is currently laughing her ass of as she stops running and slows down to drop Hanna next to Aria.

"God you are an ass" Emily chuckled as she pretended to try pick Hanna up again before Hanna started slapping her hands away.

"Its starting to get dark, you guys wanna head back to the hotel?" Aria questions.

"Guys, I made a new friend last night okay? She want-"

"Hanna what have I told you about strangers?" Emily interrupted laughing at her own joke.

"ANYWAY, she wants to know if we want to go join them? They are just over there," Hanna says while pointing up the beach where there was a soft glow clearly where the fire is.

"You guys go, i'm tired i'm just gonna head back" Aria sighs.

"Are you sure Ar? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Han I swear, it's just jet lag getting the better of me. Have fun and be safe!"

"We will bring you some food back if you want?" the tall brunette offers.

"Sounds good, see you later my babes."

 **Emily's POV**

The sky was black now, me and Han were walking along the beach linking arms talking about all the fun we have been having and about this friend called Cece.

After a while of walking we see a group of about 20 all sat in different littler groups around a fire. The atmosphere was comfortable and warm, it was clearly that everyone here was chilled and just taking in the experience.

I see a blonde head turn around and I'm not gonna lie, a small part of me wishes it was Alison, I feel pretty bad about this morning and I kinda just want the opportunity to have a normal conversation with her. Get to know her. when the stranger turns her face, I feel like i have been thinking about Ali a little too much because she looks scarily like her.

"I'M HERE BITCH!"

"Hanna, fuck, stop screaming good god, you scared me there!"

"Hey you finally made-" Cece greeted Hanna warmly as i wonder how Hanna had the chance to meet this blonde girl and yet I have never seen her before? the blonde was mid-way through her sentence when she looked at me and froze.

 _Weird?_

 _Do I know her?_

She turns back to Hanna "you have to meet my 2 best friends! This is Spencer and the blonde is Alison."

 _FUCK!_

For the second time today, I want to throw myself off a balcony...

As Cece introduced the 2 girls to me and Hanna, the other blonde whipped her head around and i feel as tall as Aria.

Alison and Spencer walk a little closer the me, Cece and Han to greet us.

I shake Spencer's hand introducing myself, then look at the blonde goddess- she is already staring at me.

"Yeah me and Emily already met" she declares.

That's it I have had enough.

I lean up against her ear, "can I have a word please?"

She looks at me with her big blue eyes and nods.

I walk up to Hanna who was mid-conversation with Spencer. "Han i'm just gonna have a talk with Ali, you gonna be okay"

"Yeah go, I'm fine here with Spencer" she replied.

 **Ali's POV**

"What the fuck?" I question curiously.

"Look Ali I'm sorry I didn't know Hanna was friends with her."

I didn't even hear my best friend, I'm looking at Emily and she is just perfect, her tanned skin which are complimented with her brown orbs that just make me melt. it's obvious she is athletic as her body is toned and flat. _GOD_

 _"Helloooo Earth to Ali?"_

"Sorry what?"

"Ali... you are allowed to like another human you know? Samara didn't appreciate you, its her loss, i think Emily likes you, just as much as you like her..." the other blonde says calmly, trying to get through to Alison.

"I love you Ce"

"I Love you too kid"

I turn to see Emily walking over to me, as Cece turns away from me she walks up to Emily, leans in and whispers in her ear.

Emily chuckles and nods before walking to me reaching her hand out.

I look into her eyes before deciding to take her hand as she leads me away from the group.  
****

 **Well that is chapter 3! Until next time! Again, any ideas you would like to share, feel free to let me know.**

 **Fun Fact part 2: I listened to 7/27 the entire time i wrote this and I'm probably gonna be singing the whole album for the rest of my life.**


	4. Just The Twice

**Here we go again, this one is longer! I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think, your reviews mean a**

Em's POV 

I'm stood here on this beach, my hand outstretched, praying for this beautiful blonde to just put her hand in mine. I need her to take my hand. We are stood apart, her ocean blue eyes staring into mine. She is clearly stuck on what to do. The waves are crashing against the shoreline with the sun about to touch the horizon, making the view absolutely stunning.

Not as stunning as her.

I stretch my arm further out, hoping that she will place her hand into mine. I know she feels something towards me or she wouldn't have got jealous this morning… she wouldn't have glared at me when I walked over here.

My thoughts are shattered when I watch her hand rise and he places her tine fingers in between mine. My can feel my heart trying to burst through my chest as the butterflies are unleashed.

I give her a smile and she smiles back as I nod my head insinuating we walk and talk.

She follows.

Nobody's POV

The 2 girls strolled slowly like they had all the time in the world.

"'I'm sorry about this morning" was the first words spoken, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to apologise… can I ask why you weren't interested? She was gorgeous and clearly interested in you?" The blonde followed.

"She just isn't what I want right now…"

"Then what do you want right now?" The blonde fires back.

Emily chuckled to herself in amusement. "I want blonde hair… blue eyes…. feisty…"

"I told you I wasn't interested…"

"Ermm I was talking about Hanna"

Alison snapped her hand from Emily's as soon as the words had left the swimmers mouth. The blondes face dropped as she gasped.

"I was kidding, but tell me you're not interested again, I love jokes" At this point, the tall brunette was howling as Alison nudged into her shoulder clearly pissed for letting her emotions show.

"I hate you Emily Fields!"

"Ali please, I know you think about me 24/7" Alison's head nearly snaps off from turning her head so fast, not because of the over confident, cocky comment, but the way her new given nickname slides from Emily's mouth like it's the most normal thing on the planet.

Alison is finding herself staring at the brunette as the other girl is gazing at the newly transformed night sky. There is only a handful of people left on the beach and Alison turns her head to see the group back at a distance.

She looks back at Emily to get another view of the girl in a trance again, when she turns her head, there are already a pair of brown orbs glaring back at her.

She notices the orbs look down when she realises that they are looking at her lips.

Instantly they snap back to hers. She can feel the weight of the Earth pulling the two of them together.

Before they know it, their lips are connected as their lips touch Emily places her hands on Alison's waist getting a good grip of the blonde without pushing her limits. As the kiss heats up, Alison swiftly wraps her arms around Emily' neck as the brunette moves her arms around the girl's waist. Alison feels Emily's tongue tracing its way around her bottom lip, she opens her mouth to grant Emily the access. As the kiss slows down, they pull away staring into each other's eyes.

"Doesn't seem like you hate me" Emily exclaims with a laugh followed by her famous smirk.

"Oh my fucking god you are an ass" Alison turns and walks away.

Emily laughs as she chases behind Alison and picks her up, hoists her over her shoulder.

"EMILY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" the blonde shouted-giggling, slightly turned on at the thought of Emily being able to pick her up and have her way with her any way she wanted. The thought of being dominated by the swimmer send heat all over the blonde's body.

"Okay princess, I will put you down" Emily turned towards the sea and Alison knew instantly what she was planning on doing.

"Em no, please don't" by this point, Alison was laughing hard, begging Emily to not throw her in the water, gripping onto the brunette any way she could.

Emily wrapped her arms back around Alison and showed no mercy as she unwrapped Alison's tight grip from herself as she threw her into the surrounding water, what she didn't expect was for Alison to take her down with her, causing a splash as both bodies crashed into the waves.

A blonde head was first to emerge as she wiped her face, looking around for the girl who threw her. When she realises that Emily hasn't come back up, panic arises and she worries.

"Em?! Emily?! FUCK"

Emily sneakily emerges from the water behind the blonde slowly wrapping her arms around the blonde's tiny frame, putting her lips next to her ear.

"I knew you cared" she says in a low tone, doing all kinds of things to Alison's libido. Relief washed over Alison as she sighs and turns her body and wraps her legs around Emily's waist and arms around her neck. Emily softly places her hands on the small of Alison's back slightly going lower. At this point Emily was up to her shoulders swaying in the water.

"I'm starting to really dislike you" Alison breaks the silence as she admires Emily's facial features. The swimmer's jawline being her top favourite as she cups it and bites her lip.

"You see Ali, I don't think you are, quite the opposite actually" a broad smirk makes its way back as Emily admires Alison's beauty glancing at her lips and instantly leans in, wrapping her lips over Alison's bottom lip as Ali returns the kiss with so much passion.

Grips from both girls tighten as the kiss really heats up, both heads are practically spinning and Alison shamelessly grinds against Emily's torso, letting out a whimper doing so. As soon as the swimmer hears the low moan leave Alison's mouth, her lips leave the blondes as she sucks her pulse point, she starts meeting Ali's grinds, making them a bit more harder wanting to really here the blonde. She already feels the heat against her toned stomach. Hands slowly rest on Alison's ass, encouraging the blonde's movements.

"IF YOU GUYS COULD STOP HAVING SEX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" The two girls look around to see their Hanna and the rest of the group of friends standing on the shoreline cheering and dancing clearly drunk.

"After you princess" Emily says sweetly gesturing to the group indicating the end of their make-out session.

Ali grunts as she is left frustrated in many different ways.

Both girls get back to the group seeing Hanna and Cece dancing together singing Work From Home and trying to follow along with the dance routine, drunk. It was hilarious to Emily but Alison was still greatly annoyed. At this point, there is only the 2 dancing blondes, Emily, Alison and Spencer

"Okay what's the plan now?" Spencer asks.

"Let's go back to the party and hotel" Hanna slurs leaving Cece to bursts out laughing and a Spencer shaking her head in amusement.

"look I have the biggest room, why don't we all go back to my room and go from there?" The swimmer offers.

"yeah good idea," Spencer follows.

Hanna stumbles to Emily wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, "Emmy will you carry me, I can't feel my feet?"

"Of course babe."

Emily kneels down so Hanna can climb onto her back and wrap her legs around her best friend's waist and her arms around her neck with her head buried in Emily's neck.

Alison can't help but feel a sting of jealousy as she witnesses how close Hanna and Emily actually are and she can't help but wonder if Emily and Hanna had ever done anything together. It wasn't a thought she welcomed kindly. Her thoughts soon vanished as they started walking and Emily's hand reached for hers. She instantly looked down at the entwined hands feeling warm inside.

"Is this okay?" Emily whispers sincerely receiving a nod and a smile in return….

***Back at the Hotel***

Hanna and Cece were now on a new level of drunkenness as they had both passed out on Emily's bed, spencer had just left to her room as it was not 4:27am and she was done for the day. Alison was watching the two blondes admiring how close they had become over the space of a few hours, while Emily had been to the lobby to ask for some buckets as she was pretty sure that Cece and Hanna were going to be needing them in the morning.

She returned with the buckets and placed them on each side of the bed along with a bottle of water for them each.

She plants herself onto the sofa where a silent Alison was sat with her legs shifted to the side of her body, gazing at Emily.

"What are you thinking?" Emily questioned

"Just wondering if I'm going to get hurt by you…"

"The last thing I want is toy hurt you Ali" Emily held Alison's hand, circling the back of t with her thumb, hoping that Alison sees that she was actually being genuine.

Alison searches the brown orbs, trying to find the smallest part of a lie…. She can't see it. All she can see is how happy she was on the beach tonight with Emily, how much fun she had. On the other hand, she thinks back to heart broken she was when she found out that Samara had cheated on her. the heartbreak of feeling not good enough destroyed her.

"I enjoyed tonight… that was because of you I hope you know that…" Emily attempted to break the silence that had been set upon them.

"My ex- girlfriend cheated on me… I refuse to put myself through pain like that again." The blonde blurts out to shocked Emily.

"Ali, I'm not her. My ex-girlfriend, just turned her back on me like I was nobody to her. I needed her and she took off without a second thought. We have all had bad relationships in the past…" Emily just looks at Ali, with the blonde looking down, she realises just how much she doesn't want to upset her, all she wants is a chance at happiness.

 _"I don't know what else to say but your pretty fucking dope"_ Em starts singing as Ali looks up.

 _"Just so you know_ " the swimmer sings a little louder, a smile appears on both girls' faces at Emily's goofiness.

" _I been thinking bout ways that I wanna hold you close"_ Emily stands

"Just so you know" She pulls Alison's hand so they are both standing facing each other.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY BUT YOUR PRETTY FUCKIN DOOOOOOPE" Both girls laugh as Emily finishes her little singing moment, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, would it be okay to stay in your room tonight? Thing 1 and thing 2 stole my bed" the swimmer asks with a good old smirk.

"Sure but no funny business"

"Tell that to yourself princess, I know how irresistible I am" Emily responds. Reaching for the blonde's hand again.

"Oh yeah? And who tells you that?" their bodies are closing in proximity as the tension between the two resurfaces from the beach.

"Hanna?" The swimmers announced proudly.

Alison's stomach drops as she remembers her curiosity between Hanna and the stunning girl in front of her.

"Has anything ever happened between you and Hanna? Like…. uhmmm sexually?" Ali asks, scared to hear the answer.

"Only the twice" Emily responds making Alison dropping Em's hand in retaliation. Her bright blue eyes wide, images pour into her mind and all she wants is for them to leave. She doesn't know what to think. She was afraid to hear this. Her nightmare was interrupted by a howling Emily, barely keeping herself together she wipes her crying eyes. "Ali you are too easy!"

"I hope the balcony is comfortable for you tonight asshole" with that she turns her back and walks out of the door just as she gets to her door, she puts the key card into the slot pulls it out and its then when she is turned at a high force, she barely has time to say anything before Emily plants her lips firmly on Alison's. The brunette pulls away.

Alison grips Emily's jawline as she leans back in for a heated kiss. Emily grips the blonde's ass and starts messaging earning a groan from Alison. Her hands then travel down to the backs of her thighs signalling for her to jump up, she does and wraps her legs around Emily's hips. Both girls pull away. And gaze in silence before Emily is the first to speak…

"Open it"

 **Im sorry but the 5H reference had to go in there haha! Hope you all enjoyed that, I sure enjoyed writing it!**

 **Unitl next time my friends... :)**


End file.
